


Well, isn't she just...

by MrSpockify



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bato's just having a good time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, hakoda is Tired and Not Prepared for this ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSpockify/pseuds/MrSpockify
Summary: Hakoda agrees to watch Izumi for Sokka and Zuko, but handling an energetic toddler proves to be harder than he imagined— especially when he learns that said toddler has a fun little party trick no one told him about.
Relationships: Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 906





	Well, isn't she just...

It wasn’t often that Hakoda got to spend time with his granddaughter, so when Zuko and Sokka asked him to watch the toddler while they took care of some business with local officials, he happily agreed. The last time he saw Izumi, she was just an infant, barely able to open her eyes, and spent most of the trip sleeping.

He sat down now and watched the toddler running around the tent at top speed, wondering where the time had gone. The kid was a ball of energy—she hadn’t stopped bouncing off the walls since he got her. Luckily, she seemed to be able to entertain herself, because after about thirty minutes Hakoda felt himself already tiring out.

A short gust of wind rushed through the tent as someone entered, and before Hakoda could even turn to see who it was, a flash of red flew past him.

“Bado!” Izumi squealed, launching herself into the tall man as he came into the tent. He caught her easily, carrying her over as he sat down beside Hakoda.

“Nice to see you, too,” Bato greeted, but the toddler was already wiggling her way out of his arms to resume her rounds. They watched her sprint in circles, giggling loudly. In her haste, Izumi tripped and fell flat on her face. She stood and paused long enough to look over at the two men, as if to make sure she was okay. When she realized they didn’t seem worried, she grinned and took off again.

“Well, isn’t she just…”

“ Yeah,” Hakoda muttered. “Isn’t she just.” They shared a smile, and Hakoda tried to remember back to when Sokka and Katara were this little. Katara had been a quiet and gentle child from an early age. She had her moments, of course, but she was mostly a pretty easy kid. Sokka, on the other hand…

Izumi fell on her face again, busting out in wild laughter.

She definitely took after her father.

“I imagine the Fire Nation palace is enjoying a bit of peace and quiet right now,” Bato mused, eyes trailing the child back and forth across the tent. As if to accent his point, Izumi let out a piercing shriek for seemingly no reason.

Hakoda chuckled. “Sokka and Zuko were telling me they wanted to be sure to visit more often, but spirits, I don’t know if I can handle it.” He huffed dramatically, and his husband clapped him on the shoulder sympathetically.

“I’m sure you’ll—”

Just then, Izumi waved her arms around excitedly to catch her balance as she almost took another tumble, but out of one tiny hand came a small burst of orange. It was gone just as quickly as it came, but everyone in the tent had seen it, and they all paused—including Izumi, who studied her palm curiously.

“Bato.”

“Yes.”

“Bato, did you see—”

“Yes.”

“Tui and La, what do we do?” Hakoda stood up, watching the toddler closely.

“What do you mean, what do we do?” Bato stood beside him, acting far too casual if you asked Hakoda.

“Well, I didn’t know she could do that. They didn’t tell me she could do that.”

“You raised Katara, they probably figured you could handle it. Can’t you?” Bato was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. _Could_ he? Water was very different than fire. But then again, they had been surrounded by snow, so Katara had had plenty of opportunities as a child to be a menace with her bending. He could handle one little toddler.

Izumi was still studying her hand, eyes wide with wonder. She started waving her hand around expectantly, but nothing happened. Hakoda felt himself relax.

“It was just an accident. She doesn’t know how to control it yet,” Hakoda said, nodding to himself. “Maybe she won’t do it again.”

Izumi scrunched up her features and waved a hand around again. Sure enough, another tiny puff of fire flew from her fingers. She squealed happily.

“She’s a quick study,” Bato leaned over and muttered, an annoying hint of humor in his tone.

Not quite seeing what was so funny, Hakoda lunged forward and gathered up the toddler in his arms. She grinned up at his face, and he smiled back at her, his expression tight.

“I need you to stop doing that, Izumi,” he urged, trying to keep the tension from his voice.

“ _Koda_ ,” Bato said, amusement in his voice, “you can’t tell her to stop. She’s a fire bender, it’s what they do.”

“She’s going to burn down the tent,” he muttered. In his arms, Izumi started waving her arm again. He caught her hand and held it against his chest gently. She just wiggled her other arm free and giggled.

“I really don’t think that’s going to happen,” Bato assured. He looked so calm about this whole thing, and Hakoda wasn’t quite sure how he was doing it. Had he felt like this when they first found out Katara could bend? He tried to remember how he had reacted when Kya told him, but for the life of him he couldn’t remember.

Water just seemed so much _easier_ than fire.

“I guess you’re right,” Hakoda said with a sigh, frowning at his husband. “Fire’s just so different than—”

“Koda.”

“I know, I know. I shouldn’t compare them. That’s not fair to Izumi, but—”

“ _Hakoda_!”

“What?” Hakoda furrowed his brow at Bato, who suddenly looked much more worried.

“Your hair’s on fire.”

* * *

When Sokka and Zuko came back to the tent, Izumi had just woken from a brief—too brief, in Hakoda’s opinion—nap and had started up her running again. Hakoda and Bato were seated, leaning against each other and barely staying awake.

“Sorry we took longer than expected,” Sokka said, holding the tent flap open for the Firelord. “Hey did you get a haircut?” Bato chuckled under his breath, and Hakoda huffed.

“Son, you know I love you, and I love my grandchild,” he grumbled, “but a head’s up would have been appreciated.”

“What do you mean?”

“Daddy! Papa!” Izumi zoomed over to them, hopping around them like an excitable rabaroo. “Look what I can do!” She paused in front of them, screwing up her features in concentration. Her little arm waved around with absolutely no coordination, and after a couple seconds a tiny flame shot out.

The tent was silent for a long time.

“She’s a _fire bender_?” Zuko exclaimed, seemingly equal parts excited and horrified. Beside him, Sokka grabbed his shoulder and shook him wildly, a frenzied grin painting his features.

“She’s a fire bender!” Sokka exclaimed. Ah, so they hadn’t known.

Both fathers fell to their knees beside the toddler and clapped encouragingly, asking her to do it again and again, and the child happily obliged.

Hakoda looked at Bato, and Bato looked at Hakoda. They smiled.

“Still worried?” Bato asked.

“No,” Hakoda sighed, resting his head on Bato’s shoulder. “She’s their problem now.”


End file.
